Like Father, Like Son
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: AU: Daddy/Older!Klaine Oneshot. Blaine and Kurt's daughter, Elizabeth, is going on her first date with a boy. Cue the shotgun.


**A/N: A Klaine oneshot I thought of one afternoon. What Blaine and Kurt would be like if their daughter was going on a date for the first time.**

* * *

"Hun, calm down, it's just junior prom."

Kurt Anderson-Hummel was pacing back and forth in the Anderson-Hummel living room, running his hands through his hair. His usually pristine amber locks were tousled with fatigue as he continued to pace.

His husband went over to him, snaking his arms around his waist and pulling him toward his chest, forcing him to stop pacing. Blaine snuck a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "It's just junior prom," Blaine said, "It's not like she's getting married."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he playfully slapped Blaine's arm. "Don't you dare say that, Blaine. Just yesterday it seems like we were changing her diapers and then sending her off to preschool…"

"She's sixteen, Kurt. She has a 4.0 GPA, never had detention, always is home on time; we can trust her."

Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed. "I know, I know. But it's not her I'm worried about. I'm worried about _him_."

Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel was in her bedroom listening to her fathers chat downstairs. They did not realize just how far their voices could carry. When she was younger she would always hear them singing in their bedroom, softly, yet still audibly during late hours of the night. They told her that she wouldn't go to sleep unless they sang to her when she was really little. Elizabeth loved hearing her fathers sing together, their voices now tired with middle age, yet still as passionate and full as they were in their high school years. When she was home alone she'd often sneak into the office and pull up a YouTube video of her fathers singing together at show choir competitions. _Candles _was her favorite because that was the song that was the result of Blaine telling Kurt that he had very real feelings for him. Plus, she enjoyed the other young men in blazers.

She listened more intently as she heard her Blaine telling of all her achievements and reasons to trust her. When Kurt said that he trusts her, she smiled to herself, and when he said he doesn't trust her date, she just rolled her eyes. She had a feeling between both of them, Kurt would be the most difficult to get accustomed to her and _boys_. She sighed, and quickly texted Carson to prepare for the twenty questions from her fathers.

She sprayed her favorite perfume that Kurt and Blaine had given her for her birthday. Elizabeth had dropped the hint at Kurt, because she knew that he knew the store and where to find it the easiest. She dropped a hint at Blaine for a guitar, because she knew that he was the best person to find a good deal on that, also the fact that he played it himself was a plus. When she was little she'd always sit on Blaine's lap as he played, sometimes strumming the strings with her little fingers as well. He would praise her for her strumming as Kurt would sit on the sofa and watch their performance. Elizabeth could play the guitar well; nonetheless, it is always a nice feeling as a performer to say that you actually own the instrument.

Slipping her silver heels on, grabbing her purse, and checking herself once more in her vanity, she made her way downstairs and prepared for her fathers to take out the shotgun when they met Carson.

When she turned the corner she saw Blaine massaging Kurt's shoulders and back on the leather sofa. She cleared her throat and smiled and Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel looked up at once.

Kurt gasped and Blaine's mouth was wide open.

"Well dads, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked as she spun around in her gown. She was in a navy blue dress that hugged her waist and flared a bit at the bottom. Rhinestone detailing along the straps picked up the silver in her shoes. The straps criss-crossed at the back and her amber hair, same color as Kurt's, was pulled up in a messy, yet classy bun. She drew her clutch purse to her chest and bounced on her toes.

Blaine nudged Kurt to say something as he whispered. "Kurt…she looks just like your mother."

When Blaine and Kurt decided to use surrogacy, Blaine had insisted that they use Kurt's DNA. His genes were far more attractive than Blaine's own, Blaine had said. Despite all of Kurt's protests, Blaine ultimately convinced Kurt that this baby would have Kurt's, Burt's, and Elizabeth Hummel's DNA. No negotiation. Blaine smiled because he definitely made the right choice, looking at his daughter right now.

Kurt's eyes glistened with tears as he made his way to his daughter. "You look stunning, dear," he said, throwing his arms around her and bringing her in for a hug. Blaine came over shortly after and enveloped both of them in a warm embrace.

"Absolutely amazing," Blaine simply said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Do I really look like grandma, papa?" she asked Kurt.

Blaine brushed a tear from Kurt's cheek. "Just like her," Kurt said. "She would have loved to see you like this."

Then the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the Anderson-Hummel household.

Elizabeth broke away and said, "Be. Nice." She looked at Kurt longer than Blaine as Kurt went to greet their guest.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel, hello. My name is Carson." A handsome brunette with a navy bowtie offered his hand to Kurt who shrugged it away and simply said "Come in, son."

Blaine poked Kurt playfully and offered his hand instead to Carson. "Hello Carson! Do come in and make yourself comfortable." Blaine made a mental note that he liked this boy with his navy bowtie.

"Thank you, sir."

"Eh, 'sir' is my father. Mr. Anderson-Hummel is fine." Blaine smiled.

Carson nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Elizabeth put her arm around his and smiled encouragingly. She was so like Kurt's mother Kurt had to recompose himself.

"So Carson, how did you meet my daughter?" Kurt questioned.

"We sit next to each other in chemistry, and some of my friends know some of her friends," Carson stated.

"Yes, and we talked a bit during lunch," Elizabeth explained to Kurt.

"Ah very cool," Blaine said. "Well, we don't want you guys to miss your dinner reservation with your friends, but we have to take some pictures!" Blaine went to the office to fetch the camera.

"In a minute, hun, I want to ask Carson some more questions," Kurt called after him.

"Papa…." Elizabeth sighed and looked at Carson apologetically.

Kurt put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, silently asking her to relax and be quiet. Elizabeth returned a look that meant she thinks Kurt is the one who needs to relax. "What car you driving, Carson?"

"It's my father's. It's a Ford truck, sir."

"Enough gas, right? Seatbelts? Airbags?"

Carson chuckled lightly and said, "Of course, sir."

Kurt crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, satisfied with that answer. Just then, Blaine returned with the camera, asking Elizabeth and Carson to the front yard.

"We have some nice flowers that would make a great picture," Blaine explained, opening the door and ushering the kids out before him and Kurt. "Don't scare the guy," he whispered to Kurt, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm just taking necessary precautions," Kurt whispered back, this time kissing Blaine's temple.

Blaine directed Elizabeth and Carson to a quaint spot in their yard with simple pink flowers. "Alright kids, big smiles," he said snapping a few pictures with Carson's arm around Elizabeth's waist. "Why don't you pick her up, Carson?" Kurt looked at Blaine and raised his eyebrows questionably. Blaine gave him a similar look back and said, "Come on, it'll be cute."

Elizabeth laughed her cheerful and full laugh as Carson wrapped his arms around her shoulders and crook of her knees., hoisting her into the air. They were both laughing as Blaine snapped more pictures, instructing them like a professional photographer. "Alright, we can let you go know."

Carson escorted Elizabeth to the truck, to the approval of Kurt who always appreciated a gentleman.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. "She'll be fine, dear." Tears were fresh in both of their eyes as they waved their daughter goodbye.

Kurt sighed. "I hope I wasn't _too_ harsh."

Blaine just looked at Kurt and chuckled. "If we had a shotgun, you'd be polishing it on the sofa as soon as poor Carson came to the door."

Kurt hit Blaine playfully on the arm. "Aw come on, even _my_ dad wouldn't do that."

Blaine pondered this before placing a peck on Kurt's cheek. "Maybe not the shotgun part, but he did have his share of questions for me whenever I'd take you out."

"I guess you're right. I really am like him, huh?"

Blaine nodded. "And our daughter is like your mother. I can't really complain." Blaine led Kurt back into their house, shutting the door with his foot. "But now we have the house to ourselves," Blaine said taking Kurt's hands in his own swinging them back and forth playfully. "Know what that means?" Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips quickly.

Kurt nodded in response. "Nap time for old Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, sir," and led Kurt to their bedroom for some much needed cuddles. Yet you could bet, when curfew came, Blaine and Kurt would be in the living room waiting for their beautiful daughter to return, ready to hear all about her night.


End file.
